


Distractions

by Phanch1401



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Apologises for any ooc, Bumblebee's Past, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slight! Canon Divergence, Takes place during Ghost Stories, Transformers Annual 2017, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanch1401/pseuds/Phanch1401
Summary: What if Cliffjumper came to see what's wrong with Bumblebee and why he's been avoiding him and Hubcap? Will Bumblebee be able to hide it from his Red Friend?





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I swear if I had this idea and account; two years back when the 2017 Annual came out, I would've written this already.

Bumblebee sat down on his berth staring at the strange grey metal box, processor deep in thought. He has been suffering from constant terrifying nightmares for the several deca-cycles, which had left a rather negative effect on his life. He broke a speaker while on his workshift as a courier and he hasn't seen Cliffjumper or Hubcap for deca-cycles too, from thinking about his recharge problem.

But after the previous nightmare that he suffered from, he went to the same location where his dream took place and from there; he found an ‘innocent’ looking metal box. Bee racked through his processor, trying to find a logical solution. ‘Was he going insane? Is this some weird coincidence? Or is this something completely illogical and instead something paranormal?’ He just does not know!!

 

Suddenly a loud knock followed by another, banged hard on his front door.

 

“Hey Bee! Open up! We need to talk!” It was Cliffjumper.

 

The yellow mech snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing one of his best friends’ voice and quickly mulled over, whether he should let the hot-helm mech in. He has not seen nor hung out with him or Hubcap during these past few mega cycles and felt like total scrap over ditching his friends, because of his problem. And to be honest; he could really use a distraction from this right now.

With that etched in his processor, Bumblebee shoved the box under his berth and rushed over to the front door, typing in the code. The door opened sideways with a loud ‘whoosh’ revealing a very irate (and slightly concerned) Cliffjumper.

 

Bumblebee plastered on a fake smile on his faceplates, trying to look normal as possible, “Hey CJ, what’s wrong?”

 

The irritated red mech walked forward and pushed a stubby digit on Bee’s yellow chassis. “What’s wrong, is you!”

 

Not offended by his red friend’s bluntness (which was both a source of amusement and awkwardness for him and Hubcap.), Bumblebee did his best to keep the fake façade up, despite his smile already starting to fade, “What do you mean Cliffjumper?” He then mentally kicked himself, knowing that his poor choice of words will only infuriate his friend even more.

Cliffjumper threw his arms up in a very dramatic but at the same time, a very angry way. “Are your audio receptors glitched?! What is slagging wrong with you?!! For the past mega-cycles, you’ve been been acting really strange and you stopped hanging out with us! You even missed the last race with us too!”

He took in a couple of air into his air-intakes trying to calm down while Bumblebee stood in complete silence. Under normal (and previous) circumstances, he’d be complaining over him missing the race and watching the racers. But now; he was pretty much just blown away from Cliffjumper’s outburst. It was almost as if the red mech was trying to show he cares, without showing that soft side of him.

 There was a short silence between the two mechs, until Bumblebee lets out a small sigh before reaching to grab Cliffjumper’s servo. The red mech’s optics widen; the moment Bumblebee took his servo. It felt warm and soft. Bumblebee then pulled his slightly blushing friend into his berthroom.

 

“Come on. Let’s go sit down somewhere instead of standing up for the entire cycle.

* * *

  
Cliffjumper sat down on Bumblebee’s berth next to the latter who was currently looking down at his servos, like he was in deep thinking. The red mech took the time to let the appearance of Bumblebee’s berthroom, sink into his processor. Aside from a few posters of Blurr and some of the other racers, Bumblebee’s room was still strikingly quite bare, showing off its grey walls and nothing else, besides some furniture. He turned to looked at his yellow friend, still looking down with his optics flickering.

Bumblebee vented out another sigh, snapping his friend out of his scanning. He thought for a short moment on what he should say: “You’re right Cliffjumper. There is something wrong.”

The red mech looked at his friend in surprise. He was right?! That was new and unheard of from his friends. His processor however, got back to the main point when he heard Bumblebee’s extremely vague confession.

 

“Then what is it and why haven’t you told me and Hubcap?!”

 

Poor Bumblebee went silent once again, thoughts running at a rapid speed through his processor. ‘Tell them?!’ Just how do you tell your two best bots, that you’re probably seeing ghosts in your dreams and going completely nuts?! Not only will he be losing both Hubcap and Cliffjumper as friends, he will also be losing the certain red mech, whom he had feelings for a long time.  

With no other option in mind and the certain consequence of what will happen. Bumblebee came to a very difficult and guilt-ridden choice.

 

“I’m sorry Cliffjumper, but I can’t tell you and Hubcap, what’s wrong.”

 

Hearing this, made Cliffjumper confused and outraged. “What?! Just why in the slagging name of Primus, you cannot fragging tell me?!” He knew he was getting flustered and not sounding like himself, but right now he didn’t care. Didn’t Bumblebee trust him?! Just what could be so horrible that Bee isn’t able to tell him?!

Bumblebee’s optics flickered rapidly, like he was on the verge of having a breakdown from CJ’s screaming. But he did his best to keep together, “You won’t understand Cliffjumper! I know you want to help but I’ll be alright, eventually.”

Even though he honestly thought that was the lamest respond he could come up with; it was worth a try. But he wasn’t prepared for what was going to happen next, in a breem. 

“Then help me understand!!” Cliffjumper took Bee’s servos into his, making the latter blush a little like he did previously, “I want to know what’s wrong and I want to help, Bee! Can’t you see how much I care for you?!”

That passionate look of desperation and… the small hint of sadness coming from his friend, was what hit Bumblebee hard in his spark. He felt like utter slag for making Cliff this paranoid over him, but at the same time was also quite amazed at witnessing this new side of his best friend. If this was a very different situation, he would’ve thought the red Cybertronian looked rather cute. But still, he was going to stick with what he just said to the latter.

Smiling softly as he gently placed his other servo over the red mech’s, “Cliffjumper, I really appreciate the fact that you care about me, but this is something I need to take care of myself. I promise I’ll be fine.”

Cliffjumper opened his mouthplates, then closed them and then opened them again looking as if he was ready to argue; but the pleading looks on Bee’s faceplate made him muttered out a rather strained, “Fine.” Before a very pouty (yet cute) look, formed on his faceplates, grumbling incoherently.

A dead silence fell between the two of them, not knowing what to say next to the other. It was during this moment that Bumblebee decided to finally tell Cliffjumper his secret feelings. But first; he needs to lighten up the mood and distract him.

Gathering every single amount of courage that he’ll need, Bumblebee spoke up, “But I got to admit Cliffjumper; Seeing that new side of yours was a big surprise. I didn’t think you’d actually care that much to voice it all out.”

Cliffjumper blinked his optics as he coughed feeling obviously flustered, “Y-yeah! W-well, D-don’t get used to it Bee since I-I don’t show it very often and- “

He was cut off by a pair of soft and warm lips, pressing gently against his and Bee’s left servo gently holding the side of his helm. Cliffjumper’s optics widen to the size of satellites in disbelief. Was he having one of those simulations that your processor plays sometimes while you recharge, or is this reality? Figuring that the pleasant touch on his lips and the side of his helm was too real to be a simulation, Cliffjumper slowly offlined his optics as he pressed a bit harder into the kiss and lacing his left servo with Bee’s right servo.

The two bots didn’t know how long they’ve been kissing for. But neither did they care, as both were lost in the feeling of utter bliss and warmth coming from each of their sparks. At first; the kiss started off chaste and sweet but quickly turned hot and passionate, the moment Cliffjumper tilt his helm to the side running his glossa over Bumblebee’s lips asking for permission to enter which the latter accepted eagerly, letting him enter as the servo that holding CJ’s helm sild down to rest on his shoulder. To each other, it just felt like Primus has stopped time and they had all the mega cycles in the universe.

Sadly, both mechs eventually had to part from the kiss in order to allow some air to enter their air intakes. They each stared into each other’s optics, trying to process what just happened over the last few kilks.

 Bumblebee lets a soft smile appear on his faceplates, before gently pressing his forehelm against Cliffjumper’s, “Guess we both really do care about each other, huh?” He then nuzzled the red minibot.

Cliffjumper only gave a smirk, mumbling a “Whatever.” Before he also pressed his forehead against Bee’s, enjoying the affectionate nuzzle.

 Even though the yellow Cybertronian basked in the affectionate energy and newfound love; the strange metal box was still in the back of his processor along with the traumatising nightmares. Just what in the name of Primus is he dealing with and is there anyone he could tell? Taking a look back at Cliffjumper, who was still basking in the moment, Bumblebee decided that he'd choose this over nightmares and mysterious packages any cycle. With that in processor; Bee slowly offlined his optics, pulling Cliffjumper in closer.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you're up for it.


End file.
